


Happy Birthday Puppy

by Showhyuk4eva



Category: Monsta X (Band)
Genre: Birthday, Birthday Sex, Changkyun only mentioned, Drunk Lee Minhyuk, Established Relationship, First Time, Fluff, Love Confessions, M/M, MINPUPPYDAY, Romance, Showhyuk rise!, Soft Shownu, Swimming, Wonho only mentioned, showhyuk - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-09
Updated: 2017-11-09
Packaged: 2019-01-31 03:55:42
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,992
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12673905
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Showhyuk4eva/pseuds/Showhyuk4eva
Summary: Minhyuk feels lonely on his Birthday.Enter Shownu to make things right.





	Happy Birthday Puppy

Minhyuk was bored again. Every year it was the same story, no one was around to spend his Birthday with him. Everyone would get so busy preparing for their exams and tests that no one wanted to spend time partying, himself included.  
However Minhyuk had hoped this year would be different. He had started dating this really hot senior, who seemed to like him back just as much.   
You could practically see the hearts in their eyes when they looked at each other…. He had never been more happy.  
Hyunwoo was extremely sexy, but he could be extremely cute too. And he was patient enough to tolerate all of Minhyuk's whims and fancies.

Minhyuk had hoped they could spend some time together on his birthday. It being the first one during their relationship. However, Hyunwoo had a very important test coming up and couldn't afford to miss classes or study time. So they mostly spent time studying together in the library.   
And while making out in the library was fun, Minhyuk really wanted to go on a proper date, the kind where he'd feel pampered and special.

So after cutting cake with Hyunwoo and saying good night after their study date got over, Minhyuk had walked back home, feeling miserable again, because he really did not want to be alone on his birthday.  
At 11:45 Minhyuk sat on his couch, with some random comedy sitcom playing on the TV and a bowl of popcorn in his hands. He had empty cans of beer littering the room. He should really not drink this much, considering how low his capacity was, he thought, taking another gulp from his sixth can.  
When he groaned at the bitter taste and looked up at the ceiling the world spun around him.

Eventually he started thinking about Hyunwoo.

He had had a crush on the guy for quite sometime before they actually started dating. He had met him at one of the swim meets that his friend Hoseok and Changkyun had participated in.   
Hyunwoo had then taken up most of Minhyuk's thoughts and soon he found himself falling for the quiet yet considerate and sweet guy.  
They often kept meeting in the library and finally Hyunwoo asked Minhyuk out. It was a gradual build up of their relationship.   
However Hyunwoo didn't seem to be too attracted to him in a physical sense. Things would get interesting when they were making out and Hyunwoo would seem like he was into it. However when Minhyuk tried talking things further, Hyunwoo would stop him.  
He was very confused, it couldn't be that Hyunwoo was embarrassed about his build because he one, was on the friggin swimming team and had to show up in tiny speedos. Two, he definitely wasn't straight, considering he'd always had only boyfriends.

Minhyuk groaned, feeling dizzy, he really shouldn't be thinking about this in this state. He got up from the couch, thinking of calling it a night. Tripping over the popcorn bowl he'd dropped on the floor at some point. He was heading towards the bedroom when he heard a knock.

Confused to his core, he moved towards the door to see who it is. He opened the door to find Hyunwoo standing with a colorful box and a packet of takeout in his hands.   
Hyunwoo smiled his crinkled eye smile and Minhyuk thought he looked good enough to eat…  
He saw Hyunwoo's expression change as Minhyuk flopped his arms around his neck saying “Youuuu… came!!!”   
“Minhyuk….? Are you drunk?”  
“No…” Minhyuk said in a weak voice, “Maybe…”  
“Hmm… let's get you to bed.” Hyunwoo said moving the items to one hand and slipping the other around Minhyuk's waist.  
“No…” Minhyuk said, trying to get out of the others grip. “Let's do something fun!”

Once they were in the main hall, Hyunwoo dumped the stuff on the table, and moved to carry a struggling Minhyuk to his room.  
“Minhyuk you need to rest.” He said. Feeling how the other couldn't even walk straight.  
“Please…. We never do anything fun!!! Come on! Hyunwoo!!!!”  
“.... Alright…”  
Hyunwoo said once they had reached Minhyuk's bedroom.  
“What do you have in mind?”   
Minhyuk moved to his desk, switching on his stereo system.  
“Let's dance!” He said moving towards his boyfriend.  
The soft music started playing and he swayed in time with the beats.  
Hyunwoo's face broke into a soft smile as he took Minhyuk's hands and started dancing with him.  
“I swear, if I was sober right now I'd be blushing my ass off” Minhyuk said a while later, his hands were now circled around Hyunwoo's neck and their chests brushed against each other. He was in heaven.  
He snuggled into Hyunwoo's neck and inhaled his scent.  
Hyunwoo started humming, he circled his arms around Minhyuk's waist and held him closer.  
Minhyuk felt so warm and protected he snuggled in closer, basking in the affection.  
A while later he said,  
“Thank you for coming Hyunwoo.. It really means a lot.”  
“Hmm… I wanted to surprise you.” He said in a gentle tone. “But instead I got surprised, seeing you drunk and all…” he chuckled.  
“Mmm… I like to get drunk and mope around on my birthday…. Considering I'm always alone.”  
Minhyuk said.  
“Not anymore puppy….” Hyunwoo said, rubbing Minhyuk's back… “I'm here with you.”  
Minhyuk felt his heart thud and he just couldn't stop his tears anymore.  
“I…. Really… don't like….being alone….” He said, letting out years of frustration. He'd never really talked about how much he hated that his birthday fell at a time when everyone was busy.  
“ I want to have a party, and get gifts, and be surprised…. But all I do is sit down with my books and STUDY!” he said, clutching at Hyunwoo's shirt feeling another bout of self pity wash over him…  
He went on to rant for a while, and felt himself calming down only after what felt like forever.  
Sniffing he looked to see he was sitting on Hyunwoo's lap on his bed.  
Once he wiped all the tears from his face he said “Sorry, I didn't mean to cry…”  
“It's no big deal… plus I got to hold you and comfort you… so I don't mind.”  
Sniff sniff   
Minhyuk realised he was straddling Hyunwoo and they were very close.  
He definitely felt much more sober than he had a while back and he felt embarrassed about his bout of crying.  
Not knowing what else to say he just stared at Hyunwoo. He looked really good in the dim lighting and Minhyuk started blushing.  
“You're very cute you know?” Hyunwoo said as he looked back into Minhyuk's eyes.  
“Hyunwoo… why did you asked me out?”  
“Hm… where did this come from?”  
“No… I was just wondering… because I'd spent a whole year just crushing on you and thinking how nice it would be to get to know you better, then like a stroke of luck we started meeting in the library once you started studying there. And before long you had asked me out… I couldn't have imagined it even in my wildest dreams, but it happened.”  
He paused, his cheeks burning up because of the way Hyunwoo looked at him.  
“But I wonder sometimes… what did you see in me? You don't really seem to be attracted to me…”  
There was a silence that followed Minhyuk's words.   
Then he felt himself being pulled closer before Hyunwoo's lips captured his.  
It took Minhyuk by surprise, but he melted into it in a few seconds, enjoying the surprise and the way it felt.  
Hyunwoo held him close as he drew him deeper and deeper, until the two broke apart for air.  
“Wow…” Minhyuk said. He felt a little dizzy and held onto the other for support.  
“Swim meet….” Hyunwoo said, catching his breath…  
“Huh?”  
“I first saw you at the swim meet, you were there to cheer for Hoseok and Changkyun… ya… I remember you bouncing up and down when they were competing and I remember thinking I had officially met sunshine.  
It wasn't long after that I caught myself thinking about you all the time. And I'd wait around to catch you in the halls. But you always had so many people around you...I could never muster up the courage to talk to you….”  
Hyunwoo said, giving an embarrassed smile…  
“Then I just happened to go to the library once and I saw you there, sitting in one corner, I never thought I'd see you alone, but there you were, pouring over a massive book, looking studious and cute. So I decided to come back the next day.   
And then I came regularly just so I could see you and eventually talk to you…”  
Minhyuk was taken aback.   
Hyunwoo generally didn't talk about his feeling this much… he felt touched and overwhelmed at the same time.  
The guy he'd spent a year pining after had also liked him back.  
“I also, wanted to get to know you better, and I'm glad I pushed myself to ask you out. I really like your company…. I really like you..”   
Hyunwoo said, pecking Minhyuk's nose.  
“As for being attracted…. I didn't think I needed to tell you… considering my...um... reaction after we make out every time.”  
Hyunwoo's ears were red now… and Minhyuk just couldn't keep a straight face.  
“I really really like you too…” Minhyuk said, this time he bent to capture Hyunwoo's lips and moaned deep into the kiss.  
A few moments later, things started getting heated up.  
Hyunwoo was on to of Minhyuk, both of them lying on his bed.   
He moved lower and started kissing Minhyuk's neck leaving tiny marks. This made Minhyuk groan and run his hands through the other's hair.  
“Minhyuk… we can stop if you want…”  
“How can you even think about stopping right now…?!”  
“I don't want to push you into this…” Hyunwoo said looking up with innocent eyes.  
“Seriously… is that what you're worried about?!”  
“Um…”  
“Hyunwoo… I want this… don't stop…”  
Minhyuk said looking at Hyunwoo, he couldn't believe his boyfriend was such a gentleman, he overlooked all the subtle signs Minhyuk had been giving him..  
Fuck subtlety…. He thought.  
“I want to have sext with you!” He told Hyunwoo, being as direct as possible.  
“Your sure...Bec…”  
“Yes yes… oh please….!” Minhyuk said , pulling Hyunwoo up to kiss him, trying to make him see how much he wanted the other.  
“I want you…” he told Hyunwoo, looking into his eyes..  
“Okay…” Hyunwoo said, he then kissed Minhyuk gently, running his hands up and down over his sides.  
Hyunwoo was gentle and he was generous.   
And Minhyuk got everything he had wished for.   
He felt special and pampered. And he was in bliss. 

 

Later they were both snuggled in the blankets, fingers linked and legs entangled.  
“I really like you…” Minhyuk said, making Hyunwoo chuckle.  
They looked at each other again, and leaned in to kiss softly.  
“When do you have to leave?”  
“Not anytime soon….”  
“I don't want you to leave...ever…”  
Hyunwoo chuckled again.  
“For now let's not think of that…”  
He moved to unlock his phone…  
“Oh… it's time...wait” Hyunwoo said hopping off the bed.  
He returned with the colorful box that had balloons on the wrapping paper.  
Minhyuk let out an excited shout upon seeing the gift.  
Minhyuk opened the gift quickly, excited to see what was inside.  
He looked up at Hyunwoo with happy eyes when he saw his gift, it was a puppy shaped mug. The puppy was wearing blue shorts and smiling up at the owner.  
“It reminded me of you…” Hyunwoo said, smiling back at Minhyuk, “also you said you always wanted a puppy…”  
“I love it! Thank you thank you thank you!”  
Minhyuk said, placing the cup on the bed before jumping into his boyfriend's arms.  
“Now… I really really like you.” He said pecking Hyunwoo's nose.  
Hyunwoo chuckled.  
“HAPPY BIRTHDAY PUPPY!”

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you guys like this.  
> Wanted to write smut, but wasn't in the mood in the end..


End file.
